forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Champions of Valor
| pages = 160 | isbn = 07-8693-697-5 }} Index ;Spells :Animate with the spirit'' • benign projection • convert wand • create lantern archon • dawnshroud • disk of solar vengeance • dispel silence • Eilistraee's moonfire • favor of Tymora • faith healing wand • fleeting fortune • golden dragonmail • holy fire shield • horrible taste • lesser spellsong • lionheart • love bite • portal well • rend shadow weave • runic marker • shard blessing aura • silver dragonmail • skin of the steel dragon • spellsong • spiderbind • stars of Arvandor • Stars of Mystra • Stars of Selûne • stormvoice • thunderstroke • vision of punishment ;Items :Albruin • Anvil of hope • Chalsembyr's Heart • Crown of Narfall • Doomwarden bracers • Dornavver • Dukar hand coral • faith token • Flying Hunt armor • Hadryllis • Harper token • Lady Justice • Lord of sleep • Mace of the brightwalkers • Maid of the waters • Mask of tears • Oath-hammer • Reluctant Four • Ring of truth-telling • Staff of celestial light • Storm armor • Tabard of the Nimbral herald • Vilebiter blade • Zundaerazylym's Nevertokens ;Organizations :Alliance of Freesailors • Arvoreen's Marchers • Berronar's Valkyries • Broken Ones • Champions Vigilant • Circle of Leth • Claws of the Sun and the Ankh • Companions of the Noble Heart • The Covenant • Darksong Knights • Disciples of the Phoenix • Druids of Tall Trees • Dukars • Dusk Circle • Fangshields • Fellowship of the Purple Staff • Field Guardians • Golden Hands of Vergadain • Gray Hands • Guardians of the Weave • Hammers of Grimjaws • Hammers of Moradin • Harmonious Order • Harpers • High Heralds • Hin Fist • Janessar • Knights of the Eternal Order • Knights of the Flying Hunt • Knights of Holy Judgment • Knights of Imphras II • Knights of the Merciful Sword • Knights Kuldar of Barakmordin • Knights of the Mystic Fire • Knights of the North • Knights of Samular • Knights of the Shadow Sword • Knights of the Shadowy Cloak • Knightswood Nine • Legion of Lions • Lords' Alliance • Loyal Order of Innocents • Marchwardens • Mir • Monks of the Yellow Rose • Moonstars • Order of the Aster • Order of the Crescent Moon • Order of the Golden Cup • Order of the Golden Lion • Order of the Red Falcon • Order of the Risen Scepter • Order of the Silver Chalice • Order of the Watchful Lion • Rashemen berserkers • Red Raven Mercenary Company • Red Sashes • Riders of the West Wind • Sacred Shields of Berronar's Blessed • Shadoweirs • Shields of the Golden Hills • Shields of Yondalla • Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose • Skyriders of Aglandar • Soft Claws • Sun Soul • Swords of the High One • Swords of the Lady • Telomrmar Gultor • The Triad • Uthgardt • Vigilant Eyes of the God • Warriors of the Star • Watchers over the Fallen • Wayward wardens • Zealots of the written word ;Prestige classes :Knight of the Flying Hunt • Knight of the Weave • Moonsea skysentinel • Triadic knight ;Locations :Cave of Brother Luiman • Chapel of Resounding Justice • Darkmaiden's Leap • Mholor Durinhal • Teumyshaaril • Weeping Garden ;Characters :Bakra Hispul • Brenvol Whitebrow • Breyarg Stonebreaker • Dalthyria • Dorgafal Shiverock • Helm Bornson • Kerri Talindras • Ramas-Teth Ankh • Rindon Wasatho • Sarade Gedreghost • Stormwing ;Creatures :Amphail Gray • Battle effigy • Calimite • Chionthar • Cormyrean destrier • Dales pony • Dambraii • Hammer pony • Island pony • Kromlor • Lhesperan • Meth • Nars • Raurin • Semphari • Shaaran zebra • Shad'iar • Sosser • Steppe • Tharurr • Uglib • Whiteshield Appendix External links *"Benefits of Membership", a free web enhancement by Robert Wiese *Dungeon Masters Guild product page References Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Works by Thomas M. Reid Category:Works by Sean K. Reynolds Category:Published in 2005